enfance brisée, une nouvelle vie
by RavenEveGaunt
Summary: She wasn't normal. The other children didn't like her because of the strange things that happen around her. She couldn't play with them because of her fragile body. Her teachers were amazed by her vocabulary and knowledge. This girl was alone in the world till the day he came.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday June 2nd 1991

Youngstown, New York, USA

2:48mp

Raven looked down at her watch, it was ten to two and she needed to be home. She hopped on her bike and rode home as quickly as she could, not like it was a long ride only three blocks. Raven's parents wanted her home by three they didn't tell her why, they never do any more. Raven put her bike in the shed and walked up to the front door, she could hear people talking. Three voices, her mother Kimberly's, her father Luka's, and the voice of another man, it was a strong raspy voice the kind that makes you shiver a little bit. Raven slowly opened the old oak door and took off her sneakers and put them on the two tier shoe rack there was an extra pair of black dress shoes, they were too small to be her fathers. "Oh Raven you're home early." Raven looked into the living room; standing next to Raven's Nintendo entertainment system was Kimberly in her usual pant suit, Luka was sitting on the sofa holding his head, and leaning against the radiator was a strange man. He was thin not very tall (six one maybe) and had pasty yellowish shin deep black tunnels for eyes a hook nose shoulder length greasy black hair and curled lips. He looked out of place not just against the old metal radiator, but in the white button up and black slacks he wore. "Ah. . . Am I going to have to ask or. . ." Raven's voice trailed off her voice not being able to break the tension. "Raven, honey, you should sit down." Raven sat on the opposite end as Luka her hand nervously finding its way into her inky black hair; she looked down at her lap. There was an envelope; it was thick and heavy made of a yellowed parchment the address written in emerald green ink.  
Ms. R. Gaunt  
The first bedroom facing the church  
192 Hinman street  
Youngstown  
New York  
United States of America  
Raven turned the envelope over and saw that it was sealed with a purple seal, it was a coat of arms, a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. "Go ahead open it, it is yours after all." Raven looked at the man, he was right it was addressed to her right? Raven slid her finger under the flap and slip it toward the seal that spilt in two, inside were two letters both on the same yellow parchment. "Read it." Raven turned the paper over and began to read the brilliant green letters. "H-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster : Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards. Dear Ms. Gaunt, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress"  
Raven set the letter down and looked at Luka, when he looked back Raven quickly signed 'Is he crazy? My last name isn't Gaunt!' (Raven learned sign language threw a friend of Luka how has a deaf daughter, he learned in high school)"Actually, Raven it is." Raven looked at the man, violet orbs meeting black tunnels. "Who are you? And why are you here?" Raven's voice was sharp and as powerful as an eleven year old can sound. "I am Severus Snape, I work at Hogwarts as the potions master." Raven took a deep breath. "And I am here because your parents have withheld your acceptance letters for the past six months." Severus's voice was venom coated, but at the same time calm not comforting just calm. There was a long silence, the only audible noise were the four out of sync pairs of lungs. "You know what this means don't you?" "No I really don't." Severus paused as if thinking. "Raven, I don't know how else to say this but, you're a witch." Luka and Kimberly glared at Severus who was still calm Raven. . . she didn't know what to do, this man was clearly insane why hadn't they called the police yet? Raven rose from the lavender sofa and headed for the cordless phone; she picked up the head and before her fingers reached the keys- "Accio phone!" The headset flew out of Raven hand and landed in Severus awaiting one. "Believe me now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday June 2nd 1991

Youngstown, New York, USA 3:02pm  
It was shocking to say the least. Raven was still standing by the end table her hand poised to punch the keys of an invisible phone, only the phone wasn't invisible it was eight feet away in a strange man's hand. "Do you believe me now?" Kimberly cast daggers at Severus, Luka finally spoke. "You don't know that Raven's a witch." "Yes I do." Kimberly decided to voice her opinion. "And how do you know that?" "I raised her for nearly a year." Raven blinked, what was he talking about? She'd lived here in Youngstown her whole life "That was ten years ago." "Fine then we'll test her." "What!(x3)" "I know of a simple and painless way of proving that Raven is indeed a witch." Severus reached for his pocket and produced a long black wand and offered it to Raven. "Wave it." Raven looked at her parents, Luka said. "Go ahead give her a wave." Raven did and every light bulb in he room burst, all twelve at once. Raven gave Severus his wand back and with a wave he fixed all the shattered bulbs "Enough prof?" No one said anything for a few minutes. "When did I live with you?" That one question led open a door that had been locked for almost ten years, Luka and Kimberly had to tell the truth. "Raven, honey, I couldn't get pregnant I never could. Your father and I decided to adopt and that's how we got you." "So they just gave you a magic baby?" "No, your uncle Ted was a wizard he had normal parents. He told some of his friends in England about us and they decided that you'd be safer in America." "What really happened to uncle Ted? and Why wasn't I safe in England?" "Your uncle Ted died trying to stop a very evil wizard, and-and" Severus decided to add in. "That evil wizard was our grandfather." "What?!" The conversation turned to Raven's real family. Her mother Lilith Solano, she was from Romania and immigrated to the UK in the late 70's. She wasn't normal either Lilith had two traits that made her different, the first being that she wasn't human. Lilith was something called a Veela, a being that looks like a beautiful woman but can turn into a fire ball throwing harpy when angered. The other fact is that she was a shape shifter, Severus called her a Metamorphmagus. That was why Raven's father Marius Gaunt had like Lilith. Marius was a nasty man, he had been born in England and when to school in Norway. He hated a lot of people, Muggles(people who can't use magic), Muggle borns(witches/wizards whit two muggle parents), Half Breeds (people with a non human parent), vampires, werewolves, and wizards who like muggles. Marius and Lilith and met in Wales and found out that the both lived in London. eighteen months later they got married and a year later they had Raven that's when the trouble started. Marius and his parents hadn't known that Lilith wasn't human, and they found out when Raven was born. Raven's Grandfather was an evil wizard who had planned to take over the wizarding world he had started a war before she had been born. When he found out about Lilith he was so mad that he killed her, not right away he had waited until Raven was old enough for a bottle. Severus didn't want to talk about Raven's grandparents or the war they had started, he said that it was too dark for children to hear. Severus then went on to explaining Hogwarts. He really didn't say a lot just that the school was in Scotland, that she would be going their for seven years only leaving for Christmas and two month in summer. After that Severus left, he had been there for three hours and had dropped untold bomb shells on the once almost perfect family. And he would be back in two months to take Raven school shopping, two month before the magic began.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, July 8th 1991, 6:27  
Youngstown, New York, USA  
Raven's relationship with her step parents had all but evaporated, Kimberly couldn't even look at her anymore. They were going out tonight, it was their anniversary they were going to dinner and a movie so she was home alone. This wasn't new, Luka and Kim trusted Raven home alone. Most nights she would order a pizza and play on her NES or SNES, sometimes if it was nice out she'd head to the park and meet with a friend. Raven didn't have very many friends, even fewer close friends so she wasn't going out tonight. No she was going to investigate. After Severus had told Raven about herself she remembered something it was an old story book. It was something Kim would read to her at bedtime, but for some reason she stopped and Raven never saw the book again. All five stories were centred round magic and they were pretty dark, Raven could only remember one story about a warlock who removed his heart and killed his girlfriend. Raven went upstairs and went into her parents bedroom a place she wasn't aloud in. Luka and Kimberly's room was, well normal, Queen sized bed, nightstands, dresser, bookshelf, a TV. Raven checked the bookshelf, nothing. She checked both nightstands, no book. After twenty minutes she decided that the closet was her best bet and after wrestling with some shirts Raven found a foot locker, that was locked. It wasn't a pad lock it was a combo lock and Raven knew that the book was there. She brought the trunk into her bedroom and started working on the lock. It took hours, but finally the top popped and Raven found more than a story book. The trunk was filled with books, books Raven had never heard of. Hogwarts a History, Moste Potente Potions, Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming, A History of Magic and so many others. Raven started reading the first book she cracked was called Animagus: The Animal in You it was all about learning to turn into an animal. And that was how Raven spent the night Raven fell asleep half way threw Hogwarts a History. Luka and Kimberly didn't come home that night. They had been driving home from the Regal Cinema. They were stopped at a red light but- but they drunk son-of-a-bitch behind them didn't! He crushed them, Luka died on impact and Kimberly died on the way to the hospital. Raven didn't know it, but she was alone. All alone, again.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the wait. My computer kinda died so this is all done on my Kindle. I've been trying to listen to everyone so I hope that the changes are noticed and well received

July 11th 1991 9:45 am

Youngstown, New York, USA

Raven didn't take her step parents deaths very well, she locked herself up in her bedroom all day, rarely eating, this was worrying them. Them being Mrs. Rosi, , and their two daughters Sara and Amelia. Sara and Amelia knew Raven from the dance classes the three took, the three girls weren't very friendly to each other but their mothers got along so they tolerated each other. The two women had sent the girls up the old staircase and told them to talk Raven down stairs to eat something. The white door looked odd, it was too short for the frame leaving a two inch gap between the bottom of the door and the floor and it sometimes stuck. *knock knock* "Raven! Raven come on, you have to come out! I know it hurts, but you can't do this to yourself!" Amelia quietly asked Sara to move so she could look into the lock, it was one of those old locks big enough to fit your pinky finger into. It was dark, she couldn't see much save for the foot of the twin bed against the east wall and the window seat to the north wall. "I think she's sleeping. Are you sure she's not coming down at night to eat?" "My Mom's not sure, but I hope she is." "Man could you imagine losing both your parents, I don't blame her for doing this." "Ya, I'd be a wreck." The two carried on with their conversation having given up on talking to Raven for now. Down stairs Mrs. Tarnowski was on the phone talking to her husband, he was going to bring home roast beef sandwiches from the Arby's down the road from where he worked in Niagara Falls. Mrs. Rosi was debating whether or not she should go up stairs to help the girl's talk to Raven. She climbed the first two steps to the small landing and just as she started the second flight. *Ring, Ring, Ring* It wasn't the telephone, no Mrs. Tarnowski was still talking to her husband, it was the door bell. Mrs. Rosi turned on her heels and opened the mostly glass door, seeing that the outer glass door was open by whoever had rung the doorbell. "Hello?"

"Hello, I've come to see Raven." Mrs. Rosi stood there for a minute staring at the strange man, he had such a powerful aura like a teacher glaring at a misbehaving child. She stuttered for a minute before uttering. "W-who are you?" "My name is Severus Snape, I'm a friend of Luka's family." "Oh." The two entered the living room where Mrs. Tarnowski was, she had finally gotten off the phone. The three adults talked for a few minutes, it was mostly Mrs. Rosi telling Severus about how Raven had been acting the past few days. "you think that she has been leaving the house at night?" "I know she has. Raven's been like this for months, but I can't blame the girl. No friends, all she does is read and wander round town." "And what is wrong with that?" "She wanders at night! She spends her time with stoners at the park talking about 'life' and ' the deeper meaning' in Lord of the Rings." "And what have you done about that?"

"Mom! I think Raven left again." "Not again." Mrs. Rosi stormed up the staircase with Severus on her heels, Amelia and Sara left the narrow hall they didn't want to be round Severus. Mrs. Rosi banged on the too short Oak door to no avail. "You try talking to her!" And Severus tried, but talking to a door did nothing. Severus walked down the narrow hall to the master bathroom where he found just what he needed, Severus came back to the locked door and produced a single hairpin. He carefully peeled off the plastic ends and bent it into a makeshift key which fit into the old lock, and with a few minutes of fiddling the lock *clicked* open.

Raven's bedroom was. . . a strange balance between chaos and order, things were scattered about, but they were in an almost order. Her desk was over run by books, note books, papers, pens, crayons and Magic cards. There was a small radio that also rested upon the desk, it was on top of a pile of books so the sound would travel and next to the books was a stack of jewel cases. The baby blue walls were littered with posters, Queen, The Beatles, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Magic the Gathering and others. Severus didn't care for this thought, no the only thing he saw was the twin bed and the lump of blankets on that bed. Severus entered the child's sanctuary and slowly peeled away the blankets that helped to hide Raven. Her eyes were red and swollen, hair a mess, and her glasses were speckled with tears, and under her arms was a copy of Hogwarts a History. Severus took those nasty wire frame glasses off of Raven and set the on her night stand.


End file.
